You're My Number One
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Finn and Rachel play football during gym and jealousy insues. Set during season 3.


A/N: Hey guys! So this oneshot idea came into my head during gym today and I got really excited! Also I may have another chapter for "She Will Be Loved" posted later this evening. Enjoy!

Finn Hudson loved gym. It was the one class he was really good at and enjoyed. But what made it even better was the fact that his awesome girlfriend was in his gym class.

Sure she may not be as athletically inclined as himself but it was still awesome. They would always run next to each to each other and whenever they got to pick partners for something they were always partners.

The only downside was those short shorts she wears for gym. Of course he loves them. He's allowed to he is her boyfriend after all. But the other guys weren't.

He knows guys stare at her I mean look at her she is pretty hot. But that doesn't mean he wants to see them drooling over her.

But other than that gym class is great. Especially the football unit that one was his favorite. Him and Rachel didn't exactly see eye to eye on that one.

"I don't understand the purpose of this game." Rachel huffed as their class walked onto the field.

"Rach, it really isn't that terrible." Finn tried to soothe as he put his arm around her.

"Easy for you to say, you're like a 6'3 bulldozer. Whereas I am not even threatening to a fly."

"I don't know about that you can be pretty freaking terrified when you're really pissed." Finn said thinking back to the many times he had made her angry.

"Ok everyone listen up! To make it more fair and to give everyone equal opportunities we will split up into two groups. First group will be playing a game over there and this will be the more experienced group playing this game. The other group will be for the less experienced. I have already split you up so go to your teams." Coach Beiste explained.

"Well I guess I'll see you after class then." Rachel said as she started to walk over to her inexperienced team.

"Hold it Berry. You're over there." Coach Beiste said pointing to all of the guys.

"But I barely even know how to play." Rachel argued her mouth agape.

"Well you know enough. We need one more person over here and you could do pretty well your small and can run pretty fast."

Rachel then confusedly walked over to Finn as he stared at her in shock.

"So you're over here then?" Finn asked very worried.

"Apparently."

Finn hated that she was playing with all of the aggressive guys. Like seriously in what world was this okay. She's freaking miniscule!

The worst part was that she wasn't even on his team, so it would be hard to protect her.

As the game started Finn had his guard on Rachel. Not to keep the ball from her but to protect her from the rest of his team.

What he didn't see coming was that she would actually be good.

Nobody knew not even herself until she accidentally caught the ball and began running to the endzone.

It was actually kind of hot. Correction extremely hot!

It was amazing, she outsmarted every guy that stood in her way and two even collided into each other when they were coming after her from opposite sides.

She made five touchdowns in a row and her team was loving her.

"Great job Rachel you were amazing!" Some blonde dude on her team said as he picked her up and began spinning her around.

Rachel was just giggling as he did so. Finn could've sworn he saw the guys hands grope her ass.

Finn knew it was just celebrating but he was still jealous.

Subtlety was never Finn's strong point. This was proven as he stalked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder after the guy put her down.

"Finn! You were right that was so much fun. All of the guys even applauded me after we were done. You know how much I love my applause." She joked as she pulled Finn into a hug.

"Yeah that's great." Finn said half-heartedly as she pulled out of the hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, great job Rach."

"Finn Hudson I know something is wrong. Now tell me what or else I will figure it out myself." She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's nothing really. It's just that back there when you were hugging those guys especially when that one picked you up and spun you around, I got a little jealous." Finn admitted shyly.

"Why were you jealous we were just celebrating?"

"It's not the celebrating that made me upset. That one guy back there that spun you around, you looked at him like you usually look at me when you're proud like after a big game or something."

"Finn I have a look reserved just for you and only you. The look the guy back there got was just a smile. Besides nobody will ever replace my number five." Rachel said referring to his number on his football jersey.

"I feel the same way nobody will ever replace my number one." Finn said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

A/N: So there is some pointless drabble for you all! I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
